Ursus (APJ)
__TOC__ '''Ursus' was an ape military commander who lived in the East Coast Ape City during the latter half of the 40th century. Eventually rising to the rank of General, Ursus became the highest ranking military official answering only to the Minister of Science, Dr. Zaius, and was possessed of an insane vision of conquest. Some time after the arrival of astronaut George Taylor, Ursus sent a scouting expedition into the Forbidden Zone. A number of his scouts disappeared, and one returned telling harrowing stories of ape crucifixions and great walls of fire. Consulting with Zaius and other elder ape statesmen, Ursus concluded that whatever lived in the Forbidden Zone was a threat to simian survival. In a rousing speech delivered before a large congregation of apes, Ursus rallied the cause of war, and proposed a mounted invasion into the Forbidden Zone. The Ursus Speech gained momentum primarily through a doctrine of fear. He emphasized the fact that the aggressors from the Forbidden Zone threatened the community's food supply. Dr. Zaius was at first reluctant to allow Ursus so much influence over his contemporaries, but soon came to realize the importance of the General's march to war and goes along with his agitation for different motives, while the chimpanzees were much more reluctant. Ursus personally led the march into the Forbidden Zone, despite the protests of several pacifist chimpanzees. They arrived at the devastated ruins of what was once New York City. Other than Dr. Zaius, few apes (including Ursus) were aware that the Forbidden Zone was "once a paradise" destroyed ages ago by mankind's warlike nature. The human settlement in the Forbidden Zone was actually a cult of subspecies mutants. Though their bodies had been ravaged by the effects of atomic radiation, their minds were highly developed and they possessed the ability to project their thoughts into the minds of others, as well create fantastic illusions. The mutants attempted to stave off the invasion by projecting various images of apes nailed upside down to crosses on fire. Ursus himself even reeled when the visage of a venerable ape spiritual leader, the Lawgiver, appeared before them with blood pouring out of cracks in his face. While the gorilla soldiers panicked, it was Dr. Zaius who saw through the fallacy and boldly rode into the flames. Once bypassing the sordid hallucinations, Ursus and his army marched into the ruins of the Forbidden Zone. They found the mutants at the altar of a cathedral. The movement's leader, Mendez XXVI, prostrated himself before a preserved relic of the 20th century – the Alpha-Omega Bomb. Ursus drew his rifle and shot Mendez dead, while his gorilla lieutenants scoured the catacombs beneath the city wiping out as many mutants as they could find. The General, unaware of the bomb's true potential, ordered his men to pull it down from the altar with ropes and a pulley. Slamming upon the stone floor, the shell casing of the missile cracked open, releasing a deadly gas. Unbeknownst to Ursus at the time, the mutants had two human astronauts imprisoned within their citadel, Colonel George Taylor and astronaut John Brent. Taylor and Brent had escaped confinement and raced to the altar room in a desperate effort to disable the Doomsday bomb. Brent acquired a rifle and perched himself on a riser above the altar. He fired a shot into General Ursus chest, and the ape commander fell upon the floor, dead. Even had Brent's shot not felled the surly gorilla, his life would have regardless been a shortened one. Moments after Ursus' death, astronaut Taylor – dying of his own wounds, fell upon the Alpha-Omega launch controls detonating the bomb, thereby destroying the entire world. Notes * Pierre Boulle's 'Planet of the Men' initial treatment for a sequel featured a character called 'Field Marshall Urus', the gorilla head of the ape army.'Planet of the Men', part 1, at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Script Archive It seems unlikely that this was a coincidence. The name 'Urus' probably came from the leader of the Mongol 'White Horde', Khan Urus (a descendent of Genghis Khan), who led a doomed attack on the Empire of Timur. A character called 'Ursus' (first appearing in the Polish novel Quo Vadis) was the star of a number of Italian-made adventure films in the early sixties, in one of which (Ursus and the Tartar Princess) Ursus had to fight a powerful Central Asian Khan. * An incident involving General Ursus and a group of chimpanzee protestors was intended to reflect the social controversey surrounding the Vietnam War. Behind the Planet of the Apes, 20th Century Fox, 1998 * In Paul Dehn's first treatment for the movie, Ursus is captured from the battlefield by renegade chimpanzee students and taken back to Ape City as their prisoner. He thus escapes the limited atomic explosion, only to find himself locked in the cells previously occupied by humans.[http://pota.goatley.com/scripts/pota_revisited_treatment.pdf Planet of the Apes Revisited Treatment] at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Scripts Archive * Urko, from the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series, is an analog of General Ursus, indeed in the earliest script treatments, the character was called 'Ursus'. This was still his name when actor Mark Lenard auditioned for the part in May 1974.[http://pota.goatley.com/comics/potauk022_part2.pdf Urko Unleashed], by Chris Claremont - 'Planet of the Apes' UK #22 (22 March 1975) The character's name then evolved to 'Urso' - the actors reportedly had difficulty saying this word through the makeupPlanet of the Apes: Monkeying with the Timeline - before becoming 'Urko' during the final devolopment stages. * In UbiSoft/Fox Interactive’s 'Planet Of The Apes' GameBoy, Ursus is again shown leading an invasion of the mutant city, but is killed by astronaut Ben, who then disarms the Alpha-Omega Bomb. Trivia * Ursus' war-cry of "The only good human is a dead human!" was very similar to dialogue from a deleted scene from Planet of the Apes, in which the Hunt Leader declares "I still say the only good human is a dead human." In addition, Pierre Boulle's Planet of the Men screenplay had Taylor's upstart son Sirius proclaim that "the only good ape is a dead ape!" The origin of the saying and it's many variations is attributed to General Philip Sheridan, overseer the United States Indian Territory, who in 1869 said "The only good Indian is a dead Indian." * According to The Ape News newspaper distributed in theatres showing the movie in 1970, Ursus' title was 'Commander in Chief'.'Beneath the Planet of the Apes' promotional material * In 1975 the Mego Corporation produced an 8" General Ursus action figure as part of their Planet of the Apes toyline. Subsequent re-issues of the toy were often confused with the Urko action figure, which used many of the same molds and costume pieces as the Ursus doll. Planet of the Apes Gallery, Mego Museum * UbiSoft/Fox Interactive’s 'Planet of the Apes' Game for PC included another version of Ursus. Appearances * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Comic Book) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Novelization) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Power Records) * Planet of the Apes Magazine: Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Adventures on the Planet of the Apes: Beneath the Planet of the Apes * UbiSoft/Fox Interactive’s 'Planet Of The Apes' GameBoy * Neil Foster & Michael Whitty's 'Within The Planet Of The Apes' External Links * General Ursus article at Wikipedia References ]] , Michael Esposito & George Roussos]] '']] ---- Category:APJ Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Gorillas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters